ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanae-chan's Diet Plan
'Kanae-chan's Diet Plan '''is episode 26 of Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, and episode 77 of the ''Ojamajo Doremi series. Opening Clip In a dreary scene, Kanae forces herself to run into she collapses. Doremi tearfully runs up to her and begs her to stop. Summary The SOS hurt Kanae's feelings when they tease her too much and the girls try to help her lose weight. '' Recap One day as the girls feed Hana they notice her increased appetite, but they believe this will benefit her next exam. Majorika shows concern over her eating too much however, only for the girls to remark its ''her who is eating too much when they watch her for a moment. At Misora Store the girls purchase some items when they run into Kanae, who explains having come by to purchase a new swimsuit. But because of all the sales they're having today she couldn't resist buying some other things along the way, and seeing how much she has on hand, Doremi, Hazuki, and Aiko offer to help her carry her items so that she can check them out more. She thanks them and together they head to the swimsuit section as she explains that she outgrew her previous years swimsuit. Its then the girls see the SOS trio, who begin making fun of her gurth until the trio scold them. Aiko reminds them of last yar, when they hurt Naomi's feelings, causing the SOS to worry, although Kanae doesn't appear to be upset. But before leaving they make an offer to buy her unlimited cake if she can drop a few pounds, and Kanae eagerly agrees to try, mentioning she could manage to fit into her old swimsuit if if she does. She asks Doremi to help her and Doremi agrees upon realizing she might be able to get some steak out of the deal. Later the girls ask Onpu for advice as someone who keeps her weight checked frequently. Onpu provides many tips as she won't be around as much when her summer tour begins. Kanae is uneasy over having to exercise as she doesn't enjoy it, but Onpu says she should try, and at the very least she can take walks if she would rather do that. Kanae feels better about this, so she and Doremi leave to take a walk. While the walk doesn't go badly, the girls end up being swayed by the many foods along the way. They return to the lida household to begin exercising, but Doremi becomes distracted upon smelling steak. Kanae brings up that its dinner now so the customers are beginning to come, and as they feel hungry they sit down for a balanced meal; which sadly doesn't consist of steaks as Doremi discovers. She is happy seeing Kanae bond with her mother though. The following day, the girls pick up their training to lose weight by jumping rope. But when Doremi gets hurt, they stop and see Sugiyama, one of the SOS nearby at an ice cream stand. He makes fun of Kanae and leaves, and much to Doremi's shock she sees she also grabbed some ice cream. Later, Majorika is shown to be weighing herself at the shop and she comments having lost a little. She begins gloating until the girls move her aside to find out Hana put on a lot of weight. When Doremi and Kanae go on their next walk Doremi explains that Hana will be joining them as she's been eating too much lately and as a baby, she must go on a diet as well. Kanae thinks Hana is fine the way she is, but she has no qualms about it and they go on their walk. Later, at the maho-do, the girls observe Majorika pigging out in front of Hana, and they realize this is why she's putting on more weight than usual. She's been watching Majorika and it makes her want to eat more. Kanae happily calls Doremi to inform her that she's dropped a few pounds. She explains that seeing Hana inspired her, and she's going to keep working hard to see to it she loses more weight. That evening the girls are worried that Hana may not have lost enough weight and head over to the exam. Upon arrival, everyone discusses how much weight their babies have gained and discuss their eating habits until Majopon and Majopi soon announce that the fifth month health examin shall begin. Everyone follows them to the next room, where Majoheart explains how this exam will work before she lets the babies begin eating. Hana-chan finishes first and managed to keep herself clean, but she uses her magic to greedily take the food from the other babies and eats it. As Majoheart demands an explanation the ojamajo hesitantly admit that they put her on a diet because she gained too much weight and were concerned about her health. She scolds the girls for even thinking of doing this as she is in her peak growing period, and she has Majopi and Majopon bring in the scale to weigh her. She comments that while Hana does weigh a lot, her height has also increased so she's in the perfect range. As such she allows the girls to pass the exam. The next day the girls find Kanae running, and while they are proud of her they begin worrying noticing how sickly she looks. She almost faints and when they rush to her side to check on her, she explains that she skipped breakfast. But it's fine because she's losing weight; the girls reason this isn't the way to go about it though, saying she can't just forgo meals. Kanae refuses to listen and takes off. The girls pay the lida home a visit, where her mother recalls only seeing her eat salad lately, and how she's been refusing to properly eat. In hopes of reaching her, they locate Kanae to find her still running and explain how they were scolded for putting Hana on a diet. This does nothing, so they try to confront the SOS trio in hopes they could convince Kanae she's fine the way she is, but they refuse and they retreat to the shop in hopes of coming up with a plan before she gets sick. Unable to think up any ideas the girls cast Magical Stage, summoning a large amount of desserts all over the shop. Dressed in cute maid uniforms the girls head outside and lure the curious girl over to them, offering her to eat all she wants at the Maho-do Cake Tasting Shop. While she really wants the cake, she scolds them for being so thoughtless as to show them to her now that she's losing weight. If she eats any of them she'll gain back the weight she was working so hard to lose. She storms out and the girls realize they failed; but just then they discover she's fainted outside of the shop. Back at the Iida household, everyone has come by to visit Kanae. The SOS even showed up out of concern, with Sugiyama apologizing for all of the teasing he did and they reveal the little box of cakes they purchased for her. Everyone asks her to stop this crash dieting and explain how worried they have been, and Kanae agrees. Doremi comments that when she's happy she's a much better person, raising Kanae's spirits. Suddenly Onpu sees a chart on the wall and asks about it. Kanae explains that she measures her height every year during her birthday, and when she realizes her birthday is soon approaching, she gets up to measure herself. She sees she's grown by 5 centimeters, and this makes them realize she wasn't putting on more weight, she outgrew her swimsuit because she grew in height. With the mood improved the girls leave to let Kanae rest more and happily return to the shop to feed Hana. They also tease Majorika for her sudden pudginess. Spells *Help Kanae-chan stop dieting Errors *As Doremi gawks at the damage done to her ice cream, the stains on Hana are gone. But in the scene right after they return. *As Hana cheers for finishing her food and her hair ornaments glow, the outter rim of her seat is black on one side. *In one scene when Doremi walks, part of her lower-half cell was unfinished. For every other step she is missing a section. Trivia *Majorika ate several foods throughout the episode. This includes: **A green and white ice pop **A chocolate ice pop **Chips **Several unseen snacks **All the cake from the shop Category:Episodes Category:Sharp episodes